


Teacher And Violinist

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Owari Magica [111]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: bun: 569 words at 285 + 250 + 50 = 585ptsBeetle: 707 words at 355 + 350 = 705pts
Series: Owari Magica [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Teacher And Violinist

**Author's Note:**

> bun: 569 words at 285 + 250 + 50 = 585pts  
> Beetle: 707 words at 355 + 350 = 705pts

Fawn had been in the music class since the beginning of the year, when pottery was simply not an option. She switched into the class and chose an instrument that seemed less scary than the drums or brass, and less 'wonderwall' than the guitar. But it didn't mean she was thriving there. And especially since Aeron had become a magi, and she got wrapped up in those problems... She finds herself unable to move after the bell rings on the last class of the day, violin still propped up and bow hovering over the strings. Why couldn't she get it right? Why didn't anything seem to be going well for her? The teacher wouldn't mind if she sat here for a moment, would he?

Carlos frowns, as Miss Beliveau stays. It's not a problem, for her to stick around, but he's almost certain he's heard her having problems with her concentration and the piece she's working on. Maybe a pep talk is in order? He walks over, wondering vaguely if she's a magi like some of his other students.  
"Hey? Is something the matter, Miss Beliveau? Anything I can help you with?"

She jumps, even though she'd half expected him to have something to say. She did, unfortunately, make a short half-screech of the bow against the strings, and held the offending instrument away from her as she winced. "I... am not sure. Is there a cure-all for sucking at the violin?" She couldn't dive into anything else. Midge, Aeron, those girls... that'd take a lot of explaining. And it wasn't even her place, was it? She was just the subject of a wish. She wasn't a magi herself.

Carlos huffed a laugh.  
"I don't know any magic cure-alls, no. But a step I can recommend is to come at it without a cloudy head. So, Beliveau. What's bothering you? Can't expect to do well on the violin if she's not the only thing on your mind."

Fawn settled the violin on her knee. "Ah... Um, well. She isn't." She weighed her options. "Do you want to sit down? It's a lot."

Carlos raised any eyebrow, but hopped onto the desk's surface to perch as requested.  
"I might know more than you expect, Miss Beliveau."

Her eyebrows rose. "More than I... Uh, what does that mean?"

"...I'm going to take a stab in the dark, and if I'm wrong you can pretend I'm just a weird teacher trying too hard to be hip with the kids, okay?" He lets out a breath.  
"Does it have something to do with the magic thing? With the girls who can fight reality bending monsters that kidnap people?"

Her fingers tightened around the violin. "So that's... less explaining on my end." She nods. "Yeah, it has to do with that."

Carlos hummed.  
"Okay. Great." He reaches out, and taps her fingers on the neck of the violin.  
"Let's put that down for a moment, strings instruments can hurt." He sighs.  
"Does it have to do with the three deaths I've heard about so far?"

"Not... much. I didn't know them very well. Well, I don't know if I even met one of them?" She set it down on the seat next to her and brought her hands up to fiddle with her hair. "My problem... is it even a problem? Isn't the same thing they're facing."

"Yeah?" He lets himself relax a little, leaning back on the desk.  
"What is your problem, then?"

"My... my friend, Midge. She was one of them, and her contract was about me. She saved my life, and then she had the nerve to disappear on me, and I haven't seen her in three years."

Carlos sucked in a breath through his teeth. That is a little different.  
"Is there a reason she left? Was she trying to do something?" He offered, unsure. His first thought, if he's honest, was that this Midge is probably dead, but... well. That'd be rude to say, or to suggest, and Fawn probably doesn't need someone else to point it out. It's an easy thing to jump to.

Fawn shrugged. "There was this huge witch coming through town- that, that storm. It was a witch. But... she would have told me, right? If she was alive? And on the other side..." she found her heart and pressed her hand over it. "Her wish made it so we couldn't be far away from each other. But now, I don't know where she is, and my heart still hurts."

Carlos whistled. He didn't know anything about the storm- hadn't been in Seaford yet, and had heard of it vaguely during his schooling but hadn't thought much of it beyond hoping those whose homes and families were affected were alright. He frowned.  
"Could she... have realized she was hurting you, and run away to try and protect you? If, perhaps, her wish was affecting you beyond forcing the two of you to be close together all the time?"

Fawn blew out a breath. "Really... I don't know. There's been no word about her, and there was a fight last time the group was together because someone recognized me and i tried to ask if she knew what happened to Midge. But... just like everything else, a dead end that gets me hurt."

Carlos hummed.  
"Well... we can't really guess what her motivations are. But... we can make an effort to... help you move past Midge. No matter why she left, or where she is, she's not here. You can't sit around and wait, that's unfair to you. So..." Carlos thought a moment.  
"Have you tried to... get over her? Grieve the friendship you had and look toward the life and relationships you have now and will have later?"

Fawn rubbed her arm. "I have a boyfriend. I'm... making friends. I'm helping Salem protect the magi from the sidelines. But is that enough?" She looked up at him. "I don't want to abandon magi, especially if Midge does come back, but... it's too much sometimes. And what if she does come back? What do I do then? Drop everything to be... be hers again?"

"You aren't the same person you were when she left. You shouldn't be expected to go back to that, if she does come back. You're your own person, Fawn. You don't have to put yourself into the box she'd set up for you." Carlos reached out to brush a bit of hair out of her eyes.  
"Treasure the friends and relationships you have, now, and if she does come back... offer her a place among them, if she wants it. But don't let her bully you into dropping everything for her. She's not the only one in this relationship who matters."

Fawn nodded slowly. "I... I understand. So, I wait? For her, if she does show up, and if nothing happens, I don't put my life on hold, but I leave space for her, in case she shows up?" She doesn't mention the space already set aside in her heart.

"Yeah. That's exactly it." Carlos grins.  
"We can't just hang on waiting for someone to show up, we'd get nothing done. So, we go about our lives and maybe, if we want, we hold out hope and a little spot for them, but... we don't have to carve out everything in our life just to please them."

Fawn nodded again, gently. That... wasn't so bad, was it? She grabbed her violin. "Want to try and teach me how to do this better, now that feelings are out of the way?"

"Yes. Let's hear your scales." He claps his hands.


End file.
